


Perks of Getting Caught

by Pancakepants



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Disgustingly sweet and pure fluff, Dry Humping, Experimental dating gone wrong, First Time, Fluff, Fontcest, Frotting, Gay Sex, Horrible aftercare wtf Papyrus, Lots of moaning caUSE I'M INTO THAT SHIT, Love Confession, M/M, NSFW, No puns because I'm lazy, Realistic "I come once and I'm DONE"- male sex, Slobbery kisses, Smut, Swapcest - Freeform, Two POVs, US!Sans isn't an innocent idiot, Undertail, ecto ass, ecto dicks, ecto tongues, it'll give you cavities cleanse your soul and water your crops, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakepants/pseuds/Pancakepants
Summary: Sans catches Papyrus watching porn. What does this mean in consideration of their supposedly light hearted dating training?





	Perks of Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/gifts).



> I was looking at a…… video. And then I got an idea for a fic.
> 
> Also, Yaois bday came by and I know she’s into fluffy stuff like this. Two birds with one stone! Here you go hun <3
> 
> Thank you for betaing goes to lovely [Nilla! (Tumblr)](https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My NSFW Tumblr](https://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/)

“ _Papyh~!_ ”

 _mmmh_. Papyrus stirred in his sleep. He was having a wonderful dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. He finally had Sans in his arms bareboned, a babbling mess moaning in rhythm with his thrusts...

“ _Ahhnh!_ ”

But… the voice was off. It didn’t sound like his brother. It sounded like…

Like…

Papyrus’ eye sockets blew open. The door was open and in front of him on the mattress sat Sans, staring at Papyrus’ laptop with his eye lights dilated in shock. His face might’ve as well been a glowing blue stop sign. Memories rushed to Papyrus as his soul imploded.

He’d come home early from his shift, pent up and hoping to get some rest before Sans came home. When was the last time he’d slept more than a couple hours in a row? He couldn’t remember. A nap was in order but… It had been a while since he’d had the house to himself. So he’d gone into his room, opened his laptop, went to his favourite adult entertainment website, rubbed one off quickly and had… Fallen asleep.

Leaving his laptop on, with the porn site still open.

. . .

**_fuck!_ **

Things had been going great by far. Almost perfect! Sans, after finding the silly Dating Guide Book had wanted to practise dating with him, to which he had first reluctantly obliged. A few practise dates wouldn’t hurt anyone, _right_? Soon they’d established a routine of cute little dates about once a week where Sans would meticulously plan out how they’d spend time together, either by going out for ‘ROMANTIC OUTINGS’ or staying inside the house practising things ‘THAT A COUPLE IN RELATIONSHIPS WOULD DO’. Which included things like watching movies, cooking and playing games like they had done before, now only spiced up with compliments and gentle touches.

Normally, Papyrus wouldn’t have minded any of this at all. He could see how Sans cheered up impossibly more every time he came up with a new idea of what to do, and he planned to be the best boyfriend substitute there was for his brother, though he tried to keep his proclamations of affection as brotherly as possible.

The only pressing problem was...

He’d been attracted to his brother long before the date book was brought up. He’d been ready to just squash his stupid crush down but the continuous dates, compliments, hugs, and skeleton kisses didn’t help the least. Nor had the way that Sans looked at him when blushing from a compliment or while giving one. Or his amazingly bright smile every time he presented a new idea for a date. Or when he looked so shy and adorable the first time they exchanged a kiss onto the mouth...

Papyrus knew he was in trouble.

He wanted Sans way more than innocent dates would allow.

He’d thrown the Dating Guide Book: Part Two down the Abyss the moment he saw someone return it to the Librarby, as he didn’t want Sans to get any additional ideas about how dates may proceed further from kisses and cuddling. He couldn’t let things to progress any further. It would be wrong, Sans was happy with what they were doing by now, he’d find someone to truly date at a later time and he was _a disgusting_ **_wretch_ ** _for hoping that will never happen and that Sans would always be his-_

“ _P-Papy, you’re so big~!_ ”

Papyrus was snapped back to the present by another lewd moan in the video and raised up to lean to his elbows. This was still salvageable. It was just porn, he’d make up some excuse for having the video up, they’d be awkward for a while but then return to the normal schedule. He tried to keep his voice level while calling for his brother’s attention.

“sans?”

"MWEH!"

Sans yelped and slammed the laptop screen down with enough strength to likely damage the device. They both winced at the sound and awkwardly listened as the laptop shut down, the voices of the video still running for a few seconds( _“Ohhyess! Ahhnh - -”_ ). Heavy silence fell as Sans turned to glance briefly at Papyrus, only to throw the mangled laptop aside as if it was a hot piece of iron and bounce up, taut as a wooden board.

“I-I’m sorry, I just came to invite you down for dinner and I- this- Excuse me.”

Before Papyrus could utter a word, Sans had already rushed out of the room, across the corridor, slamming his own door shut so that the walls shook. Papyrus slumped back down onto the bed, smashing his face with a pillow. He’s screwed up, big time.

“ _shit._ ”

 

~~~

 

Sans paced in a circle in his room, trying to frantically clear his thoughts. Papyrus was watching p-porn! Of course he was! Why wouldn’t he? Everyone did. Or did they?!

Sans wasn’t a child. He watched adult films too, sometimes, embarrassingly enough. While he’d abstained from jotting down useful notes, he’d still learned a thing or two about pleasuring himself and potential partners. But why did Papyrus watch it? Wasn’t dating the _Sansational_ Sans enough for him?!

Sans had tried his best. The dating book idea had started innocently enough, he had to admit. It sounded like fun and also a tremendously useful source of information for any possible future uses! He’d be not only popular with tons of friends, but he’d be a master of courting too! Papyrus had needed some persuasion, but in the end he had accepted ‘training’ with him. Sans didn’t know who else to ask and he knew Papyrus the best, and the other way around. Even if his brother was a lazy good-for-nothing sometimes, in other times he was just too cool! He did all the steps right and Sans didn’t even need to loan him the book. He readily held his hand, hugged him, complimented him and cuddled with him at the right moments. Many of the things they did together had remained the same as always, but now there was this added _warmth_ to it all, that made Sans’ soul beat faster in delight.

But.

That was the big issue. This was all supposed to be just training.

And he did learn a lot! But he noticed the new budding feeling in his soul now, whenever he thought about Papyrus. The feeling flared only stronger whenever he was together with Papyrus. His relaxed, deep laughter made his soul hum with warmth and his touch sent pleasant shivers through his bones.

Sans had effectively formed a romantic crush on Papyrus and had accepted the fact wholeheartedly immediately after realizing it.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew romance in between siblings was frowned upon. But he had always loved Papyrus and Papyrus him back, he was sure. Why not take it step further? He didn’t see an issue with it, it was a matter between just the two of them, after all!

The missing piece was Papyrus’ own opinion. He had agreed on dating Sans after all… But did he really mean it?

Sans had tried to take things further. But when he instigated turning a peck into a deeper kiss, Papyrus pulled back and distracted him with something else. When he wanted to touch Papyrus more and get more acquainted with his bones, Papyrus started a silly tickle fight(which he won embarrassingly often!) or left the situation otherwise, making some excuse or jape.

Sans had most likely read his brother wrong. Maybe Papyrus was just humoring his silly whims as per usual. Maybe Papyrus wasn’t even interested in doing anything further than canoodling! Which is why Sans had stopped trying to court his brother any further. Just spending time with him as close as they had been for the past few weeks had been wonderful on its own, he had conceded.

All his beliefs crashed down as he witnessed the video of two men participating in a very heated act of fornication, the receiving end moaning something that resembled Papyrus’ nickname. While the video(and the multiple tabs) were tagged ‘daddy’ among various other things, Sans had an inkling that wasn’t why Papyrus was watching them.

Seeing that video hadn’t been any of Sans’ business. While he’d walked into the room just to find Papyrus asleep with the laptop open next to him, he was the one who had let his burning curiosity take control and snoop around it.

His curiosity hadn’t been sated. Instead, it had been joined together with confusion, hint of anger, sadness… and most of all, fear.

If Papyrus didn’t want to go any further with him with dating but was still interested in such things, then… he didn’t like Sans? Or… Was he thinking about someone else?

Sans stopped his circular stride as if he had run to a wall. He stared forward for a moment and a short sob escaped between his teeth. He knew right away what he had to do, even if it would shatter his soul. He shuffled to his door.

 

~~~

 

Papyrus was just leaving his room to go talk to Sans as he saw him walk with determined steps to him. His soul sunk in his rib cage. Why did he look so serious? All he could do was to take in a big breath, preparing to take whatever Sans was going to say to him and try to make amends.

Sans stopped right in front of him, staring at his feet, suddenly hesitant. After a short, uncomfortable silence, they both tried to talk at the same time.

“bro, i’m-” - “BROTHER, I’D-”

They both started and Sans raised his head to look at Papyrus.

“i’m so sorry-” - “I’D LIKE TO APOLOG-”

Papyrus heard his brother huff in his annoyance and decided to keep his now smirking mouth shut amusedly. He could talk after he’d heard what his brother had to say. Sans continued, with the fervour of a steam train.

“I APOLOGISE FOR BARGING INTO YOUR ROOM AND MEDDLING WITH YOUR PERSONAL ISSUES. IT WAS NOT FOR ME TO SEE. I UNDERSTAND NOW THAT YOU HAVE SUCH… TASTES… AND CLEARLY I HAVE BEEN BOTHERING YOU WITH MY ANTICS, WHICH I WILL STOP IMMEDIATELY.”

It felt like Papyrus’ soul had frozen over.

“wh- what do you mean, sans?”

“THE DATING! IT STARTED OUT AS TRAINING, BUT I HAVE GROWN ATTRACTED TO YOU, BROTHER! MORE THAN BROTHERS SHOULD, BUT I DO NOT CARE! BUT AS YOU KEPT PUSHING ME AWAY FROM ANY FURTHER ACTIONS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT INTERESTED IN ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT. I WAS HAPPY ENOUGH WITH WHAT WE HAD. BUT THE VIDEOS TOLD ME OTHERWISE, HENCE I MUST HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD YOU COMPLETELY S-SO…” Papyrus might’ve thought Sans’ blush to be beautiful, but it clashed with his pained face and his words, as his voice turned more tame and he lowered his gaze to the side.

“You do not need to pretend to like me anymore for my sake. We can stop and you can focus on pursuing your own love life, or if you already have s-someone that I do not know about, then focus on them, t-that is…”

Sans raised his face again, smiling brightly.

“That would be fine by me!”

The smile was too wide and his closed eye sockets too crinkled, framed with small, almost unnoticeable tears. Usually Papyrus would’ve wanted to chuckle at how easy his brother was to read, always carrying his soul on his sleeve, but at the same time his mind was reeling as it was finally registering what Sans had said.

_sans… liked him in the same way? but... thought that he’d been a bother?_

“sans... there is no one else,” Papyrus blurted out softly. Sans opened his eyes, looking somewhat relieved, but still distraught.

“OH! WELL STILL, NOW YOU CAN-”

“no one else other than you.”

“Papyrus…?”

Sans’ grin lessened in confusion and Papyrus felt even more magic creep up onto his cheeks. He prayed to everything that was willing to listen, hoping that he’d understood right and this wasn’t going to become another major fuck-up. He stepped closer to Sans and took his hands, as he took a deep breath and struggled to keep his gaze at Sans and his voice level.

“i’m attracted to you, too. i’ve uh, been, for a long time already. i just didn’t think you’d be interested in that stuff, and tried my best not to compel you to do something you might regret. i guess i overdid it.”

“BUT THOSE VIDEOS-”

“i-i thought about you. while watching them.”

Sans could just stare at Papyrus as his soul felt like it was about to burst from the wide range of emotions he was suddenly feeling. Enormous relief. Joy. Stupefied disbelief.

_Oh stars… ! Papyrus likes me back!_

He felt as if puzzle pieces had clicked together seamlessly. _This is how Papyrus must feel from time to time_.

And last but not least…

He felt the other new emotion that had been bugging him lately run wild. It made him blush the most, it raised its head when he thought that Papyrus had been watching him in that _very nice way_ , it was always there when Papyrus’ hands were anywhere on his body, leaving a pleasant tingling feeling in their tracks.

_And he… he thinks of me when..._

He felt desire.

Papyrus’ smile was shy, hopeful and downright gorgeous, together with his blush and the tender look in his eye sockets that Sans should’ve recognized as deep affection ages ago. Sans’ throat felt dry as he thought of what he wanted to do next.

“May I kiss you, _Papy_?”

Papyrus’ hands twitched ever so slightly. Sans had been right, then. He enjoyed the nickname, which explains the weird reactions he’d shown in the past when Sans had used it playfully.

“y-yeah.”

Papyrus still sounded very subdued, as if he still wasn’t sure about his consent.

Sans knew how to change that.

Papyrus lowered his head and clanked his teeth against Sans’, as they tended to do for short times. But now Sans removed his hands from Papyrus’, wrapping them around his skull and neck vertebrae instead and summoned his tongue, licking his teeth gently.

Papyrus was sure he should dust from the continuous shocking moments he was experiencing. Sans’ left eye bursting with magic and his wet and warm appendage lick Papyrus’ teeth caused him to gasp, prompting Sans to slip it into his mouth to cautiously explore further. _i didn’t even known that sans knew to use his tongue in this way…!_ His magic stirred and reacted accordingly, forming his own tongue that met with Sans’, causing them both to moan from the contact. Their magic slid against each other, prodding, tasting, feeling each other in a way Papyrus had only dreamt about, never daring to proceed this far. _why the fuck didn’t we figure this out earlier, this is amazing!_

As the kiss progressed and turned from coy to more heated, Papyrus’ hands had wrapped around Sans’ smaller frame automatically, holding him fast against his body. They’d started wandering too, one sliding down to Sans’ waist. Sans’ shirt’s hem was raised because of his stretched position, so part of his iliac crest was revealed. This caused his hand to rub bone against bone, making Sans to release a soft whine into Papyrus’ mouth. Papyrus froze.

His cynicism and pessimism finally caught up to him in his lusty stupor. _is this really okay?_ Did Sans really understand what they were about to do and what it would mean for them in the future?

He hesitantly moved his hands back to safer areas and moved his face further away from Sans’, who looked back at him and _oh stars_ … His face was glowing, his eye lights had turned into dilated, hazed hearts, he was panting softly and his cyan tongue was peeking out from between his teeth. Papyrus almost dove right back in, seeing how lewd his brother could look, but he had to make sure.

“sans, stop. are... are you sure you want to do this? you want… me?”

Sans sobered a bit, setting one of his hands onto Papyrus’ cheek. “Yes.”

Even Sans’ earnest, heartfelt answer wasn’t enough to convince him. “you realize we’ll have to keep this a secret if we continue? i don’t want to cause you any- _ahh-_!”

Papyrus hadn’t noticed how Sans’ hands had migrated down to the hem of his hoodie, slipping underneath to caress his iliac crests in turn. He hissed from the warm bone-to-bone contact, sensing how the magic of Sans’ phalanges just kept on agitating his further. _gods i’m sensitive…_ As Sans’ hands moved, his face still stayed serious, yet affectionate.

“I am fully aware, and I do not care about anyone else. Our relationship is nobody else's business. All that matters is us.” He rolled his palms on the crests again, causing more of that delicious friction. _when had sans’ voice gotten so deep and honey-like?_

“And all I want… is you.”

It’s like Papyrus’ restraints had been cut off. He swooped back to kiss Sans and returned his hands to where they’d been, where it felt like they belonged, under Sans’ clothes. Rubbing Sans’ ilium and lumbar curve released such a sweet groan into his mouth and before he even realized himself, he’d grabbed his pelvis and lifted him up against the corridor wall. Sans’ legs automatically wrapped around his torso and he’d returned back to holding his neck for support.

Even though Papyrus had already relieved himself not a long ago, his magic had formed his member eagerly. Curiously enough, he felt something hot and hard in Sans’ pants too, rubbing against him. He gave an experimental thrust, slowly rubbing against him. The friction made them both gasp and Papyrus found that he wasn’t able to stop, soon rutting against Sans with more intensity.

Their kissing was turning into a slobbery mess. Papyrus pulled back only long enough to try to ask for possible change of scenery. He jerked his skull towards his bedroom.

“ _f-fuck_... do you want to-”

“ _Hahh_ , please!”

Holding his brother who was still set on apparently smothering him with his tongue, Papyrus started his staggering journey towards his mattress.

 

~~~

 

Clothes were discarded, with urgency. Only their pants were left.

Underneath him was Sans, his pearly, stocky bones bare, his chest heaving. The dark room was faintly illuminated by the soft glow on their faces and visible joints.

His dream from mere hour ago, no, of _years_ , was coming true.

“P-Pap…”

Papyrus didn’t hear him, focused solely on looking at his smaller frame. Sans’ bones were mostly smooth, but years of combat training with Undyne had left their marks. There were no apparent deep scars, but few rough bruises and shallow cuts were scattered throughout his upper body, most of them concentrating on his arms and hands. His gaze raised to Sans’ wonderfully blushed, nervous face.

“... you’re beautiful.”

Sans mumbled something and covered his face in his hands, but his soul started glowing beneath his rib cage, announcing his true emotions. Papyrus could sense how it was sending the slightest slivers of Sans’ emotions towards him, something decidedly _heated_ , but he decided to focus on their physical forms for now. He took Sans’ hands, removing them from his face, ignoring his flushed face and kissing him deeply. Sans moaned in surprise but slowly relaxed into the kiss and his hands went lax. Papyrus released his hands again so that he could sprawl his fingers into the spaces of Sans’ rib cage, making him keen into the kiss and grab Papyrus’ ribs in return.

Papyrus restrained his will to buck against Sans again, he wouldn't let himself get distracted now. He wanted to take things slow, his own impatience be damned! So he broke up the kiss into slower, loving pecks, starting to pepper them to Sans’ mandible, maxilla and ramus. Soon enough his neck got Papyrus attention. Now, fueled with ~~lust~~ courage, he ran his tongue slowly through the length of his neck starting from the clavicle. The following low groan from the shivering skeleton underneath him spurred Papyrus to repeat the motion few more times before moving his tongue down to his sternum.

Sans was panting unrestrained as Papyrus had his way with him. All his bones felt… so _hot_. His soul was beating so hard that it almost vibrated, it would’ve been summoned out of his chest if he allowed it to or if someone had even hinted wanting to bring it out.  Why did he have to tease him now?! The whole time Papyrus’ phalanges hadn’t stopped rubbing his ribs while he was grabbing Papyrus’, trying to pull him closer for more stimulation, for any additional purchase. But _nooo_ , Papyrus continued his way downtown torturously slow, licking every bone he could reach painstakingly thoroughly. While Sans loved all the gentle attention his brother was giving him, his conjured magic was throbbing so eagerly it nearly hurt. He wanted more. But he didn’t want to rush Papyrus.

_But..._

A new rush of heat rattled his whole body as Papyrus had dipped even lower to lick the lumbar vertebrae of his spine while rubbing the separate intervertebral discs gently with his fingers, making him cry out and grab Papyrus’ skull and a shoulder. The magic in his bones(and most notably, his soul and under his pants) was pulsating with almost enough strength to light up the whole room. He couldn’t wait any longer.

_He is… taking too long…!_

“P-pap…”

“mmh?”

“Please, I… wan- _nnmffh_!!”

Papyrus had wrapped his tongue around a disc and pulled, which felt like sucking motion. Sans shakily took Papyrus’ hand and lead it down onto his member. His voice would've most likely been hoarse without all the moaning too.

“I… I want more.”

Papyrus stopped his movements and balked at Sans for a second. A slight caress on the heated bulge made Sans lift his pelvis and press against his hand with a whine.

 _oh my fucking stars he's hot_.

“yessir.”

With fast tugs Papyrus had rid Sans from his pants and underwear and he took a moment to just… _stare_.

He’d always loved Sans’ magic’s colour and now he adored it even more, seeing his thick dick shine with it, already seeping with pre.

He needed to feel it against his own. His own pants dropped down to his knees in a flash and he bent on top of Sans, his own dick twitching in excitement.

He could _swear_ sparks flew as they touched and he couldn’t help jerking forward, producing some absolutely addicting friction together with their raw, roused magic interacting with each other.

“Aaaahh! Papy, YES!”

“sans!”

Papyrus was quick to start humping against Sans and drowning them both into an intoxicating kiss, making him lightheaded but not enough to stop his rutting. After a while he lowered his head to Sans’ shoulder so he could just succumb to the feeling. He slowed down a bit, to prolong the moment. He didn’t want to come too quick.

_this is wonderful!_

He listened to Sans’ panting and felt how he grabbed right around his shoulders with his hands and around his pelvis with his legs.

_this is…_

He knew that there was a potential for more. But would Sans want it? Maybe it would be too much to ask, this was the first time they’d gotten even this far. Maybe they could progress further later _or then Papyrus could stop acting like a selfish brat and be happy with what he had._ This was way more than Papyrus had even dared to dream of... Well no, that wasn’t true. He’d fantasized about fucking Sans on countless nights. But this, what they were doing now...

_this is enough._

He was about to grab both of their dicks to bring them more together and to gradually finish them both off when-

“Please Papy I, _ahh_ -”

Papyrus stopped. Had he done something wrong?

“yes?”

“I want you… inside me…”

Papyrus slowly raised to gawk at Sans’ hooded eyes and shy smile. He could sense the Intent pouring out of his soul, the mixture of his emotions, strong and steady.

_Love. Trust. Yearning. Excitement._

_Barely controlled lust._

They mirrored his own, but he had to make sure.

“are- are you sure-”

Sans seized his mouth and thrust upwards against Papyrus, making him groan into his mouth as their magic rubbed against each other. He let go, setting their foreheads together.

“Brother, you don’t need to be so careful with me. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

Papyrus didn’t need any further encouragement. He raised to his knees again to marvel at their members, covered in their combined sweat and pre, the colours swirling together. He peered lower to find that Sans’s magic had formed him a puckered entrance. He'd question later on how and what other parts had he learned to form, but now he couldn’t have cared less. He angled his cock against it.

“i’ll go slow alright?”

“Yes Pa- _aahnghh_ \--!”

Papyrus only needed to hear the positive reinforcement before he started pushing in while holding Sans’ pelvis, trying to keep his grip loose.

_oh gods he is so fucking tight!_

“s-shit bro, relax would you, _oohh_ -”

“I-I’ll try. Nnnh…”

Sans tried to calm himself by taking deeper breaths and consciously steadying his stirred magic and soul, as Papyrus slowly kept on pushing deeper into him.

Sans looked up at his brother who looked more focused into a task than ever in his life. His right eye had been glowing similarly to his the whole time, but now it was looked like it was ablaze. He looked magnificent and he felt, oh, _so much better_ than what they’d done a while ago. Sans still couldn’t quite believe it.

_This… Oh stars, this is really happening…!_

He felt his magic stretch around Papyrus. While it didn’t hurt once he successfully calmed down, it felt strange as Papyrus’ magic penetrated his even when it welcomed the familiar magic. Slowly but steadily Papyrus had sunk himself to the hilt, and…

He felt filled to the brim. So, _so_ marvelously full.

They stayed like that for a moment, just panting and gazing at how they were connected. Sans could see Papyrus’ orange glow through his blue one. All his senses seemed to have extinguished except for feeling the sweltering, intoxicating heat in his summoned organs. His insides were quivering and he could feel Papyrus twitch inside him.

At the same time it was almost too much, yet not enough.

“Papy?”

“everything alright?”

“Pleaseplease _please_ PapyrusMOVE!”

With a small chuckle, Papyrus pulled all the way out slowly... just to push back in. Every thrust was easier and slicker than the last and soon he’d assumed a slow, somewhat steady rhythm. All Sans could do was try to keep his voice down as his moans turned to almost wails and to grab onto something to ground himself, the mattress, Papyrus, anything. Papyrus rubbed his insides so good! Every single thrust made his femurs spasm and he kept on trying to push Papyrus deeper into him with his heels wrapped around him. Sans knew this was going to be much better than anything he’d experimented with his magic before, but he felt _shockingly_ good.

“you feel so, _so_ good sans, ohh _ffuck_ …”

All that came out of Sans mouth was incoherent babble. Not that he even realized, he was too far gone in ecstasy. Papyrus started experimenting with different speeds and angles, stimulating his inner walls yet again with new ways. His soul felt like it was about to burst from the amount of euphoria he was feeling for the first time as his overcharged magic was continuously churned with Papyrus’ dick hitting the very limit of it deep inside him. The coil inside him was heating and tightening up and he wasn’t far from coming.

Papyrus felt it too as Sans’ ass squeezed tighter around his cock, sucking him deeper in. He’d been ready to bust soon after first hilting Sans, but had managed to keep up a slow enough page to not come right away. Now he couldn’t, nor wanted to hold back. He crouched over Sans in an attempt to go and kiss him, but he hissed as Sans suddenly latched onto his ribs in a death grip, most likely hard enough to bruise. He stopped moving only long enough to pry the phalanges off him and wrestle Sans’s hands on top of his head, holding them with one hand. Sans gained some level of coherency as he looked at Papyrus, hazy eyes wide and puzzled.

“nyeh heh. feisty, are we.”

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to- AH!”

Papyrus took his dick into his other hand. “i better hold you down while i finish us off, eh?”

Sans was about to say something but his words turned into a loud moan as Papyrus started to gently pump the cock, generously lubricated by overflowing precum while picking up his own pace inside him. The reaction was immediate as Sans tightened up even more around him and Papyrus could feel his whole body tremble. His thrusts became erratic and he focused on watching Sans’ bliss-filled, mouth agape and drooling face.

“Ahhh! Papy, _Papy_ I’m gonna c-  I- _mmmnfghh_ \--”

“me too sans, _hahh_ , come with me!”

Their bodies tensed up, and they could feel themselves and each other go over the edge. Sans’ cum flew all over his spine and ribcage while Papyrus felt his jizz fill Sans even further. In the midst of his orgasm, Sans shouted.

“PAPYRUS I LOVE YOUUHH!”

After few fluttering jerks, their bones unlocked and Papyrus all but collapsed onto Sans. He released his hands and set their foreheads together while they caught up their breaths. In the haze of his afterglow Papyrus realized that while they’d said ‘I loved you’s’ often, he’d always said it in a brotherly way, even if lately he’d secretly meant it in more lovingly. Now he didn’t need to hide his true Intent. He put his hand onto his cheek and softly kissed him.

“i love you too, bro.”

Sans relaxed expression (that truly gave off a ‘well-fucked’-vibe) brightened up and he grinned back at him bashfully with a soft ‘mweh heh’. They hugged each other and their breathing started to even out. Papyrus felt exhaustion finally seep into his bones from the most strenuous activity he’d ever performed and his eye sockets clamped shut.

Sans was the embodiment of _contentment_. His soul felt fully sated, filled with love and comfort in his brother’s arms. He could feel his brother feeling the same way, which further enhanced his peace of mind.

However, he felt full elsewhere too, in a less satisfactory way. Their magical parts had been in contact for quite some time now, which was starting to feel uncomfortable now that the original Intent they’d been summoned with had waned off. And Sans was starting to realize what a mess they’d made on the mattress, not that it was clean to begin with. Either way, he was starting to feel icky.

“Um. Pap?”

“hm?”

Papyrus’ tone was clearly lethargic. _Oh no._

“Please p-pull out. Also, get up? We’re disgusting, I want to get cleaned up!”

“hmnh, g’mme a minute, i’ll get up shnn…”

As Papyrus’ sentence petered out, he fully put his weight onto Sans and he could hear his snores next to his skull. Sans groaned exasperatedly and started to wiggle about. Luckily, Papyrus’ relaxed member flopped out easily and both of their magics dissipated. Sans felt immediately better, but he could feel the leftover residue clinging onto his bones.  He could easily lift Papyrus off of him and go get them both cleaned but…

It’d been ages since Papyrus had looked this serene, even in his sleep. Sans’ smile turned lopsided and he gave Papyrus one last peck before settling back down.

Maybe he could stay for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> CONSIDER YOUR CROTCH GENTLY PUNCHED
> 
> I appreciate all comments! ^-^
> 
> [Rerblog this work here!](https://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/160261026255/perks-of-getting-caught-fluffy-swapcest-smut#post-notes)


End file.
